Because of the concerns of informed consumers for high quality drinking water, water filtering devices wherein a cartridge of activated charcoal is employed as an active filtering element, have found wide acceptance in domestic residences. Because of the convenience and efficiency of these filtering devices, the modern consumer has adapted the use of these devices, which while primarily intended for domestic use in a home, to be used for filtering drinking water in temporary lodging facilities such as hotel accommodations, etc. While such use is just as efficient as use in a domestic residence, the domestic filtering device is large and cumbersome using up valuable packing space in the traveller's luggage.
It is with a view to providing a compact, nestable filtering device that this invention is directed. This invention will provide an abundant quantity of filtered drinking water in its working configuration, but yet only requires slightly more than half the working volume for the complete unit when in its portable state. At the same time, the filtering capability and efficiency is equal to full size domestic filtering devices.